Rahasia
by Haisaki
Summary: Coba tebak apa rahasia terbesar Nijimura yang tidak diketahui khalayak umum? Jawabannya, hanya Nash yang tahu. [[ Nash Gold Jr. x Nijimura Shuuzou ]]


Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujisaki Tadatoshi

Nash Gold Jr. x Nijimura Shuuzou

* * *

Dua orang kepala batu dengan mulut penuh omongan sampah, kotor, bahkan busuk hingga menusuk sukma orang yang mendengarnya. Semula, mereka berdua berambut pirang, tapi, karena sebuah ledekan yang telak menjatuhkan harga diri pria berbibir maju. Layaknya bocah, si monyong itu dengan cepat mengubah warna rambutnya kembali menjadi hitam.

"Mana ada monyet pirang?" sindir seorang kingkong bule tak berotak. Namanya saja yang mencantumkan nama _gold,_ nyatanya, jauh dari kata emas. Kotoran manusia sih iya.

Ah, sindiran lama. Tidak seperti sekarang. Nash Gold Jr. lama ini sudah jarang menggodai _kouhai_ juteknya karena alasan tertentu. Tetapi, Keisengannya bukan lagi di mulut , melainkan berubah menjadi gerak tangan yang tidak senonoh. Sekali lewat, pantat Nijimura tersentuh. Kenyal-kenyal bagaimana gitu.

Di kantor, posisi Nash di atas Nijimura. Di ranjang, posisi Nash tetap di atas Nijimura. Tapi, kalau masalah wibawa, Nash berada jauh di bawah Nijimura. Jangankan punya wibawa, mulutnya saja seperti tidak pernah mengecup punggung tangan gurunya untuk sekadar pamit pulang atau datang.

Menghela napas panjang, Nijimura menyandarkan tubuh pada kursi kerjanya. Penat seharian suntuk dan sudah dua hari belakangan ini mendapatkan lembur, terus saja di depan berkas yang sangat gatal ingin dia bakar. Belum lagi mendengar ocehan Nash jika ada pegawai yang salah sedikit saja. Sok sempurna kalau kata Nijimura. Padahal menjaga mulut saja jauh dari kata sempurna.

Di samping meja kerjanya ada karyawan bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro, pria tampan dengan wajah super datar. Tidak berliuk-liuk seperti bokongnya yang kenyal.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Mayuzumi membuka suara, mata masih sibuk mengarah pada sang kekasih—novel maksudnya.

Sedangkan Nijimura menoleh pada sisi kanannya, mengangkat sebelah alis dengan tampang terlalu lelah guna mengejar _deadline_ terkutuk.

"Bertengkar dengan Nashnya juga sudah selesai?" pertanyaan menohok untuk Nijimura.

Dari awal Nijimura masuk ke dalam perusahaan ini ( sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu ) adu mulut terus saja terjadi. Memiliki atasan yang mulutnya seperti sampah adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Yang disodorkan laporan yang dibahas anal. Yang dilaporkan tentang keuangan perusahaan yang dibahas si atasan malah desahan.

Menghela napas berat lagi, Nijimura langsung beranjak dari tempat dia duduk. Jas yang sedari tadi bersandar pada kursi kerjanya dia ambil. Dia sampirkan di pundaknya dengan _sok_ keren.

"Pulang duluan May," pamitnya pada teman kerja yang memiliki tampang flat tersebut. Menarik tipis sudut bibirnya, Mayuzumi mengangguk sebagai tanda memersilakan temannya itu untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati, jangan lupa beli pengaman," suara _flat_ Mayuzumi sayangnya tidak terdengar oleh Nijimura yang sudah berada di balik ruangan.

* * *

"Nash, jangan membuntutiku," lirikkan tajam dari ujung mata diberikan untuk Nash yang terus saja iseng mengikuti Nijimura sedari keluar gedung kantornya. Celotehan jelek pun tak luput mewarnai sialnya malam Nijimura saat ini.

"Aku takut monyet kabur, tahu sendiri 'kan, monyet tidak seperti merpati yang bisa ke kandang sendiri?" masih setia mengekor di belakang, Nash memerhatikan Nijimura dari atas hingga bawah bahkan sesaat berhenti pada bagian bokong yang bergoyang saat berjalan tersebut.

"Kau apa? Raja monyet?" Nijimura menoleh, melirik tak suka pada Nash yang berada di belakangnya.

Ini sudah sampai pintu kamar apartemennya dan Nash juga sedari tadi tidak berhenti membuntutinya atau sekalian saja pulang ke kandangnya. Ah, sepertinya Nijimura perlu pawang gorilla untuk mengamankan gorilla sok bule yang satu ini.

Bukan membalas ucapan kasar Nijimura, Nash justru terkekeh puas—tawa super najis bagi telinga Nijimura. Kalau perlu besok pagi ia sangat ingin pergi ke tempat terapi telinga untuk mengorek dalam telinganya, supaya bersih dari omongan kotor dan jorok milik Nash.

"Shuuzou ingin jadi ratu monyet, ternyata," celetuk Nash berakhir dengan tangan memeluk pinggang pria berambut hitam kelam tersebut hingga sang empu memajukan bibirnya lebih dari kadar normal.

"Kau butuh istirahat 'kan?" suara Nash merendah seolah berbisik saat Nijimura baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu istr—awh—hahaha," belum selesai menggoda malah mukanya lebih dulu dilempari jas kerja disusul dengan Nijimura masuk ke kamarnya lebih dulu.

Ikut memasuki 'rumah'nya. Nash mengikuti Nijimura yang merebahkan diri di atas sofa tanpa suara. Langsung bersandar pula tanpa menawarkan hidangan apa yang diinginkan oleh tamunya. Biarkan sajalah, persetan dengan atasan atau bawahan. Toh, 'bawahan'nya sebentar lagi akan lepas.

Nash ikut duduk di samping Nijimura, memasang tampang penuh keberengsekan, sedangkan Nijimura menoleh dengan tatapan malas penuh kenajisan. Meskipun tatapannya begitu, Nijimura malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Nash.

"Sudah menyiapkan kandang untuk 'ular'ku? Hahaha—" tawa Nash pecah mendapati kebiasaan sang kekasih yang tidak bisa dinikmati orang lain.

Apalagi kalau bukan seorang Nijimura Shuuzou bermanjaria begitu entengnya dengan segala umpatan yang melayang tanpa rasa malu.

FIN

Haha saya nggak tau nulis apa.

Kritik dan saran sangat dianjurkan! Terima kasih sdh membaca.

BTW SAYA GA BISA MOVE ON DR MEREKAAAAA TT_TT


End file.
